Street fighters
by Zoranie
Summary: Yay, my second fic! It's also a KaixRei fic.Rei is the leader of the neko-jin clan and Kai is the leader of a group called The Sharks. What happens if the two leaders fall in love? RxR please!
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1.**

The sun was setting in the east and everybody in Tokyo was getting ready for the night, well everybody except for the Neko-jin clan who also was awake at night. Maybe you wonder what a neko-jin is? Well it is a human with cat abilities, which means they can purr like a cat, when they get angry their pupils turns in to slits and their nails become claws. They also have sharp fangs. The leader of the neko-jin clan was named Rei Kon; his parents had died when he was very young so he created this clan to protect other neko-jins without a family. But there was another clan in Tokyo; they called them selves the sharks. Their leader was the feared Kai Hiwatari; he had ran away from his home at a very young age. Now I can tell you that these two clans didn't like each other very much. Whenever they got the chance they fought for their lives.

Rei sat at the windowsill in the old house that the neko-jins lived in for the moment, thinking. His long raven-hair was loose from its usual binding and it swayed slowly in the wind. He thought about their last fight against the Sharks, he remembered Kais face when the blue-haired boy had looked at him. It had held a sign of hate and something else that Rei couldn't place. It had almost looked like worry or sadness. But he wasn't sure. With a sigh he closed his golden eyes and felt the wind play with his long bangs. He wasn't aware of the person that was watching him at the moment; it was Lee. He was 16 just like Rei and had dark grey hair. They had known each other sense forever and they where as close as brothers; but Lee wanted to bee more than that. Because he was deep in love with the leader; but hadn't had the strength to tell him yet. Now he just stood there by the door watching his leader sitting by the window deep in his own thoughts. "What do you want Lee?" the question made Lee jump and then he realised that he had been staring at Rei who now had turned around. "Uhh...nothing, just thinking" he replied and walked over to the boy. "Then there are two of us", Rei answered and turned back around. It was dark outside and big raindrops fell from the sky, Rei watched one of the drops fall through the air until it reached the ground and shattered in small crystal drops, which soon disappeared. "What are you thinking about?" Lee questioned and silently moved closer to his leader. "The Sharks..." was the answer. "You?" Lee thought for a minute before he responded. "How it would feels like to live like other people does. You know...a big house, a car, to have a job to go to every day. Why wont other people accept us?" Rei didn't answer, he just sat there pondering over what the other boy had just said. It was true, they were never accepted anywhere! Only because they were different. With a sigh he jumped down from the windowsill and started to walk away. He needed a walk to clear his mind; the rain didn't bother him at all. Actually he enjoyed the rain it felt refreshing. When he came out Rei turned left and started to walk down the empty road.

The waves washed up on the moonlit beach and then slowly rolled back into the sea. Kai sat at the rock gazing out over the dark sea, he felt like he ruled the world when he did that. It always made him feel powerful and nothing could break him down. Suddenly Kai heard footsteps near him, curious he turned around to see who it was and was rather shocked to see Rei, the leader over the Neko-jins. The blue-haired boy stood up and started to walk in the others direction. It seamed like Rei hadn't noticed him yet. _But I still don't trust him with his claws´, _Kai thought and kept on walking. Not until he was a few feet away from his opponent Rei suddenly froze and found himself starring at his worst enemy. Kai just stared back stubbornly. "Well, well, look what we got here. A lonely cat, out hunting hmm?" Kai said in a mocking tone. "Fuck of, Kai and leave me alone" was the tigers respond. But of course Kai did not move and blocked the way when Rei tried to walk past him. The neko growled warningly and his eyes turned in to slits as they stared daggers at each other. When the russian boy still didn't move Rei tackled him to the ground, but Kai was stronger and easily flipped him over and pinned the younger boy to the ground instead. "Damn it Kai, get of me!" he yelled and tried to struggle against the strong grip that was locked on his arms. "Why? Maybe I think it's rather comfy here? Plus, I don't want your claws buried in my skin, so I just stay right here until you calmed down." Soon Rei stopped his struggling and lay still underneath the other boy. For a second the time stopped when they looked in to each other's. That is until Kai looked away. None of them moved, Rei listened to the waves and locked up at the sky, he shivered when the cold rain soaked him completely. Suddenly Kai got up and grabbed the nekos hand yanking him up too. Quickly Rei pulled away from his enemy starting to walk back the way he came, he could sense that Kai was following him, so he stopped and angrily turned around to face his opponent. It had stopped raining and it felt like the whole world was holding its breath. The two boys, the shark and the tiger, glared at each other and none of them spoke, well, not until Rei became tiered of the silence. "Okay Kai, spill it! Why are you following me around?" he spat out irritated awaiting an answer from the other one. Kai didn't answer, in fact, he hadn't got an answer for that question. He wasn't really following the tiger; the place where the Sharks were staying at was quite near, in the other direction! Kai mentally kicked his but, Why the hell am I walking this way when I actually should be heading in the other direction!?´ so he just stood there, starring dumbly at Rei. After what seemed to be an eternity he turned around and started to walk away. Okaayy, so what was that about?´ Rei thought and then started to walk again.

Yo Kai, where have you been? The guys and I were looking all over for you! Tala, a 17 year old boy with red hair and blue eyes, stood before him with his arms crossed over his chest and a eyebrow raised.

Non of your business Tala, and you don't have to look for me! I am the leader for gods sake! The blue-haired boy answered, then he stomped of to sit by himself. Tala stepped over to a table were Bryan, Spencer and Ozuma where seated.

I don't understand why you even bother, Bryan said taking a sip of his drink looking at the red-head who now also took a seat beside him.

Well, he's my friend, aren't I supposed to care?

The others just shrugged and went back to their chit, chat.

TIH (Tears in heaven): Well there it is folks, my first chapter! I am so proud of myself! )

Rei: That's great! I was pretty cool in this story don't you think Kai?

Kai: Hn...

Rei: Yeah, love you too hun! (Hugs and kisses Kai)

Tyson: Why weren't I in it???? I'm the most important person of all!!! WHY???????

Kai: Tyson?

Tyson: Yes???

Kai: SHUT UP!!!!!!

TIH: Well, please RxR folks!


	2. Chapter two

Tears from heaven: Okay folks! Here comes chapter two!! Sorry I didn't update earlier

Rei: It's okay, most of them reads your other story Winter romance´ anyway.

Kai: Yeah, (chuckles)

Chapter 2.

Rei yawned where he sat by the window, watching the rain pour down on the streets of Tokyo. It was getting late but he didn't want to go to sleep, something was keeping him up. Well this something was actually _someone_! It was Kai, that damn guy seemed to be stuck in his mind and nothing Rei did would make him go away. Of course Rei knew that he was gay but he couldn't be falling for Kai now could he? Oh-My-God´ he thought shocked, I am in love with KAI! But I can't be. We're enemies right? We have always been! And there is not a chance in the world that he is in love with me so why am I even thinking of this? ´ Growling he jumped down from the windowsill and started pacing the room trying to figure it all out, but it just made him even more confused.

Suddenly he heard footsteps entering the room stopping right behind him, quickly he spun around and saw only Enrique standing there sleepily rubbing his eyes. "What is it Enrique?" Rei asked stretching his arms above his head. "Oh nothing really. I just thought that I should tell you that there are some people in this house who would like to sleep. But with you walking back and forth like a tiger in a cage it is pretty hard to do" the blond boy answered his blue eyes clouded with tiredness. "Sorry, it's just that…forget it!" the black haired youth turned away and yawned again. "If there is anything you'd like to talk about you knows that you can always come to me! Okay?" "Okay, thanks Enrique. I'll go to bed soon" "Yeah, goodnight". Then the almost sleeping boy dragged himself out the door and up the stair to his room.

After an hour of thinking Rei also went to sleep. Through the wall he could hear the snoring from Tyson and all the other noises that you hear when you live in a big city. Soon he fell asleep.

Meanwhile´

Kai shoot up from his bed panting and sweating, his legs were tangled up in the sheets and his pillow lay on the floor. He also felt that he was painfully hard! Okay! Why the hell am I dreaming those stupid dreams about us?! Rei and me together in a bedroom and…STOP!!!!! It just getting me all worked up again´. Quietly he untangled himself and then rose and walked into the bathroom do what he needed to do at that moment. He pulled of his boxers and stepped into the shower, turned it on hot and started to slowly stroke himself. Kai closed his eyes and moaned as he came all over the wall and his hand. Since that night on the beach I haven't been able to stop thinking of him. And it was three freaking nights ago! ´

He towelled himself dry, pulled on some clean boxers and then went back to bed. When he had almost fallen asleep again the door to his room creaked open and Tala peaked inside. "Kai, are you asleep?" Kai groaned in response and pulled the duvet over his head. "Good. Are you okay?" Tala held much concern in his voice when he asked. "Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I bee?" "I heard you. I know that you have had those dreams lately and you actually moaned in your sleep last night. It made me wonder". For a few moments the room was silent until Kai spoke up. "I'm gonna be honest with you because you're my best friend. I think I am in love. Or I don't _think_ I'm quite sure I am" "Well that's a good thing Kai, and don't worry I already know you're gay. So who is it?" "You wont like it! I'm afraid that I have fallen damn hard for…R-Rei"

For each second that passed by Talas grew wider and wider until they where as big as saucers. "Rei? That Rei? The leader of the neko-jins?" "Yupp. Told you that you wouldn't like it" Kai said quietly looking down. "Hold it Hiwatari! I hadn't said that I didn't like it; it just came as a shock! Actually I'm glad for you I mean he is good looking and hopefully he's nice" At that Kai looked up with a small smile tugging on his lips and then he lunged forward hugging the read-head tightly. "Thanks Tal, you're a true friend. But promise that you wont tell the others. Okay?" "I promise". They shared another hug before Tala walked back to his room and Kai fell asleep.

Morning came quickly and Kai woke with the sun shining him straight in the face. For once he woke up pretty happy, he had this weird feeling in his stomach and it made him feel as if he was walking on small fluffy clouds. I guess this is how you feel when you're in love with someone´ he thought as he got dressed and walked downstairs. The others were seated around the room eating something Ian had bought.

"Morning Kai, you hungry?" Ian offered some food but Kai wasn't very hungry so he didn't eat anything. Michael, Robert, Johnny and Steve sat at a small table talking about something that seemed to be very interesting, because Steve had an evil smirk on his face. Kai looked around the room but couldn't find Tala or Bryan they were probably still sleeping. "I'm going out on a walk" he said leaving the room behind. It wasn't raining like yesterday and the sun was shining from a clear blue sky, somewhere in a tree a little bird chirped happily.

He continued down the street with his bangs shadowing his face, thinking. Kai was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the person heading his way until it was to late! Suddenly he bumped right into someone. "Oww" was all the person said slightly rubbing his forehead as he dusted himself of, then he offered a hand to Kai to help him off of the ground.

"Kai!" Rei yelled disbelievingly as he helped the older boy up. They just stood like that for a while, none of them noticing that they still were holding hands. When Kai noticed he quickly let go of the neko-jins hand and took a step backwards. "What are you doing here?" the Russian asked and sounded harsher than he had meant to, Rei instinctively flinched at the sound of his voice. "Nothing, just walking" he answered eyeing the other boy. "Sorry, didn't mean to sound so harsh. I'm just used to do that" Kai apologised gazing into those beautiful golden orbs, which belonged to this amazing person. "It's okay. You only startled me a bit, that's all". "So where are you of to?" Kai wondered now a bit curios, Rei didn't answer he only shrugged and looked around as if searching for something.

Suddenly his eyes widened in horror and at a second he had turned around and started to run down the street in panic. Kai looked over his shoulder and saw a few cops coming his way and he new what cops did to neko-jins and it sure as hell wasn't nice! Instead of standing there he ran after the younger boy who now had disappeared into some alley. But Kai was fast to so soon he had catch up with him, when the Russian started to go out of breath he grabbed Reis arm and made him stop. "Let go!" Rei yelled as he tried to break free from kais strong grip. "Come on now, calm down Rei! They're gone" Kai said in a soothing voice and then let go of Reis arm when he had calmed down, but he was still tensed and he looked around them every third second.

"What have they done to you?" Immediately Rei looked away and slowly started to walk away, it had started to

rain again but they didn't care. A small breeze played with the neko-jins hair and blew up some leaves in front of him. "Rei?" he still didn't answer. When Kai walked up beside him he thought that he saw a tear run down Reis cheek but he wasn't sure because of the rain. "We need to talk Kai. Now" he suddenly said looking at the boy that was walking to his right. "Sure. But not here, we're going to get sick if we stay out here in this damn rain any longer" was Kais answer. They walked down to the harbour and soon found an abandon warehouse, which they stepped in to. It was quite dark inside and the sound from the rain echoed between the walls. The two boys took a seat and just stayed in silence for a little while longer. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" the shark asked stretching his arms above his had so that his whole back cracked. "What exactly do you think about me? I want you to be honest, okay?" the question startled Kai and he didn't have a clue what to answer, "What I think about you? Well, I don't know you and until now the only thing we've been doing is to fight all the damn time. But, well, I think you're a pretty nice guy". Damn, why did he have to ask that? What if he sees that I'm not telling him everything? Then I'm more then dead! ´ Kai thought, he didn't even notice that Rei was talking to him. "Kai? Hey are you okay?" "Hmm what? Sorry what did you say?" "I said is that all?" Oh god´ at that very moment Kai went dead. "Ehm, yes, I mean no, or I don't know. God this is so damn hard!" he yelled out standing and started to walk back and forth in front of Rei. "Okay, yes it is more. A lot more! But I'm not sure I can tell you, I mean we have always been enemies and now you want me to tell you everything! I just cant, not now anyway" Rei looked down onto his lap, it wasn't the answer he had hoped for but he could wait if that was what Kai needed. He slowly rose from his seat, looked Kai straight in the eyes and said, "It's okay Kai. I understand, you can tell me when you're ready". Then he left the building, leaving a confused shark behind. God Rei I whish I could tell you´ Kai thought and then he to walk out into the rain.

Lee was waiting for him when Rei came in through the door. "You look tired. Has anything happened?" Lee asked and gave Rei a towel to dry himself of. "No Lee, everything is just fine," his leader mumbled before he continued into his room and collapsed onto the bed. He laid there at the bed staring up at the sailing pondering over what had happened earlier with Kai. What if it wasn't like he thought? What if Kai didn't like him in that way, then he would die! But Rei was sure that he himself had fallen for the cold-hearted shark, and he had fallen hard! Lee was still standing in the doorway with a worried expression on his face, it was the first time he had seen his leader like this, Rei never loosed control! He always knew what to do in any situation!

The neko-jin sighed and left with a last look at his leader who now lay with his eyes closed and his arms under his head. What to do, what to do? I wonder what the others would say if they knew about my weird feelings for our enemies leader? They sure as hell wouldn't appreciate it very much! ´ Rei thought sadly as he rolled over onto his side looking out the window that was beside his bed. The rain streamed down the glass making small trails of water trickling downs the glass.

At the sharks place´

Kai slammed the door shut behind him and growling stomped into the house. He received odd looks from the others that were seated all around the place; Bryan, Tala, Ozuma, Michael and Johnny were playing cloths poker. "Hey, Kai wanna join in? I am winning!" Johnny yelled and waved from the table, he only had his pants on, Tala had still got his shirt and pants, Michael had boxers and shoes and Bryan just his boxers. "Shut up Johnny, you're not winning" Tala said smirking evilly. "No thanks guys. I'm going to take a break" Kai responded and continued into his room.

Man how could I bee so stupid! That was my big chance to get him and I blow it up! God I'm so fucking stupid!!! ´ He thought slamming his fist in the wall causing it to crack were he beat it. Sadly he slumped against the wall sighing irritated at his own stupidity.

The hours went past pretty quickly and soon it was dark in the small room were Kai still sat at the floor with his head in his hands. It had stopped raining now and when he looked out through the window he could see a big rainbow at the horizon. "Just as beautiful as him" Kai mumbled standing up and dusted himself of, then he walked out to the other room were Tala was sitting in a chair sleeping and Bryan was humming some song he had heard some time ago. Kai yawned and sat down in a chair opposite his red haired friend.

The other boy stirred in his sleep and soon woke up rubbing his blue eyes sleepily. "What time is it? And when did I go to sleep?" he asked looking from Kai to Bryan. "5.30. Right after we stopped playing poker" Bryan answered laughing at Talas shocked expression. Their leader sat there on his chair staring into the wall his fingers drumming on the table in time with Bryans humming. Now he had decided that he was going to tell Rei, but he didn't know how!

Tears from heaven: Here it is, hope you'll enjoy it! I'm sorry if it's going to fast with Kai and Rei but I'm out of ideas! Please help me!

Rei: Yes please help her! (Big watery kitten eyes)

Kai: Yeah, I guess. RxR folks. Bye.


	3. Chapter three

Tears from heaven: Heelllooooo everyone!!!!! It is me again!

Kai: Oh brother!

Rei: Is she hyper?

Kai: Yeah, she had a lot of sugar earlier.

Tears from heaven: Wow Kai! You actually said a whole sentence!! 0.0

Kai: Hn.

Rei: On with the fic!!!

Chapter 3.

Once again the sun was rising over Tokyo and everyone woke up to a new day of life, but not everyone were happy about it. Especially not one person called Rei Kon, he sat on his usual spot on the windowsill staring out onto the baby-blue sky, it was totally clear from clouds and the storm from the day before was now long gone. He snapped back to reality when the door to his room slowly creaked open and Kevin peered inside, the boys purple eyes scanning the area and finally stopped at Rei.

A smile spread on his face when he figured that his leader was already up.

"Morning Rei" he chirped happily bouncing into the room and easily jumped up on the windowsill to sit beside his friend. "Morning Kev, are the others awake?" "Yup, but I have to warn you. Lee is pissed today!" Rei quirked an eyebrow and looked towards the door when he heard someone yelling from the other room.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, once again facing his younger friend. "I don't know. I thought he might have fought with you, but now I surely doesn't know" Kevin answered shivering at the sound of Lees voice.

I better talk to him before he hurts someone´ Rei thought and jumped down from the windowsill and then walked into the other room. There it was chaos, chairs where laying everywhere and one window was broken.

"ENOUGH!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs while he angrily glared at Lee who now stood silent in the middle of the room. He looked as if he was on the verge of insanity.

"What the HELL is going on in here Lee?!" the neko-jin demanded taking one step closer to his long time friend who was growling and mumbling under his breath. Lee didn't answer, instead he turned around and started to walk away, he only stopped when Rei roared loudly, one thing neko-jins can do when they are really mad!

"I'm warning you Lee. Do NOT turn your back at me, especially not when I'm talking to you!! And DO NOT walk away from me when I'm talking to you unless you're looking for big problems!!"

Some leaves blew into the room from the open window and started to dance around their feet. When they blew up in front of Reis face he caught one in his hand, the leaf was glistening with red, yellow and green. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he wanted to keep it so he put it in his pocket. But when he looked up again Lee had already gone.

You better watch it now Lee. Cause you just woke the bear that was sleeping´

With a sigh Rei left the building and started to walk towards the beach, the only place that could make him forget all his problems, sometimes it even made him forget where he was. The music of the sea almost lulled him to sleep and to see the sun setting in the horizon where amazing. Soon he reached the beach and started to walk by the water. He had already taken his shoes of and was carrying them in his hands.

The waves washed up over his feet and tickled his sensitive skin, the feeling made his giggle a little.

"God I'm so childish" he mumbled a little embarrassed over the way he acted. Without him notice it his thoughts wandered of to someone special, a guy with two toned blue hair, a nice body, crimson eyes and a cold aura surrounding him. Yep he was dreaming of Kai again but he couldn't help it, he was madly in love with the cold-hearted bastard and there was nothing he could do about it.

Kais P.O.V.

I love this damn beach; it always feels so damn good to walk here in the cold water. It makes me forget everything except someone! That black-haired little neko-jin is stuck in my head and there is no way I can get him out of there.

Why did he have to ask me that? Does he feel something for me? What if he does, then I'm going to be pretty happy soon, but I never find out if I never ask him or tell him how I feel.

But what if I have misunderstood everything and he really didn't mean it like that. Then I will make a complete fool of myself. Damn, I have to stop thinking all these stuff. It gives me a headache. Wait a sec! Isn't that Rei walking this way? Yes it is. I wonder if he has seen me yet. Probably, I'll just keep walking and see what happen.

Normal P.O.V.´

Rei looked up at the sense of someone else coming his way. That's when he saw Kai; the leader of the sharks was looking at him and soon waved a hand to gain Reis attention. Rei raised his hand to and then picked up his speed a little to reach Kai faster. A few meters away from him he slowed down to a slow walk. The only thing that was heard was the waves washing up at the beach and the quiet chirping of some birds in a nearby tree.

"Hey" Kai said when he reached the neko-jin.

"Hi Kai"

"Taking a morning walk Rei?"

"Yup, just like you I guess"

"Mhm, this is the best place to walk on"

"Yeah I agree. It's so peaceful out here don't you think?"

"Mmm"

There their little conversation ended with both boys overlooking the sea side by side. Suddenly Rei started to hum a song he had heard when he was young and soon he was singing, his voice as smooth as the waves washing over the sand around them. Kai closed his eyes listening to the beautiful sound of Reis voice and the music from the sea and he couldn't resist the temptation to sing himself. He recognised the song from somewhere but he didn't know where from.

"That was nice" Rei said when the song ended and they once again stood silent beside each other. "Hn, we're pretty good at singing together" Kai responded smirking. The younger boy laughed a bit and started to walk again this time with Kai by his side. Where they were heading none of them knew but they walked anyway, it felt nice just being there at that moment.

Meanwhile´

A dark figure was hiding in the bushes spying on two persons who were walking on the beach talking and laughing happily. "Soo you're hanging around with the enemies now Rei? That's not allowed in our group now is it? I think I have to punish you for that!" Silently the person disappeared into the darkness.

Kai laughed at something the neko-jin beside him said and then stopped to look around him, something had moved inside the bushes and he had got this creepy feeling. Like if someone was watching them. When Rei tapped his shoulder him turned to look at him instead and just shrugged the feeling of. Probably just a cat´ he thought.

After a few hours they started to make their way back home to their gangs who were waiting for them. Before they split up Rei grabbed Kais arm and stopped him, "Have you thought about it?" he asked slightly nervous.

"What?"

"You know, the thing I asked you yesterday"

"Oh, yeah that thing… Well I don't know. Of course I know what I feel for you but I don't know if I can tell you."

"Why not Kai? Would you do it if I told you something first?"

"Yes, maybe"

"Okay then. This isn't easy for me either! But I think…t-that I might h-have…fallen in love. With…y-you"

Rei whispered the last part of his sentence so Kai had to strain his ears to hear him. The time stopped at that very moment. Even the sea was still and it stopped blowing, Reis heart had stopped and it felt like he had died several times. He was on the verge of running away when Kai finally spoke up in a low voice.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course I'm sure. Why the hell would I tell you this if I weren't?!"

"Well now when you have told me that I can easily say that I love you too" Kai mumbled staring into Reis golden eyes to see how he reacted. The first thing he noticed was that the nekos eyes filled with tears which slowly started to flow down his cheeks like rivers. Oh crap. I made him cry´. Kai coursed himself and reached out one hand to whip the tears away. "Please Rei, don't cry. I'm sorry"

At that the crying boy raised his head to look at the shark that still had his hand on Reis cheek, then a smile spread over his face. " Don't bee. Because I'm crying out of joy! Kai you just made me so happy!" he flung his arms around Kais neck and hugged him tightly; Kai let his arms circle around the nekos waist and held him close.

Together they walked down to the harbour, to the abandoned warehouse. They sat in there for hours talking about their lives and stuff like that. Both their parents had died when they were very young and after that they both had lived on the streets with other kids. Eventually Rei rose from where he was seated on Kais lap and pulled the older teenager with him. "Sorry but I have to go back now" he kissed Kai on the lips and then disappeared outside. Kai stood in the doorway looking after him even when the neko-jin was out of site.

Later´

The wind had picked up and Rei quickly walk in the dark alleys to avoid the cop and to get home as fast as possible. He surely didn't like to be outside late at night and he also didn't look forward to meet Lee again if he had come home that is. Rei was so deep in thought that he didn't notice someone was walking behind him until it was to late. Someone jumped him from behind and placed a cloth over his mouth and soon he had passed out. The person easily picked him out and disappeared into the shadows.

Tears from heaven: Hahahahaha…I'm so evil! So what's going to happen with poor Rei?

Rei: Please don't hurt me!

Kai: I wont let her!!

Tears from heaven: R&R folks! Please? Bye…


	4. Chapter four

Tears from heaven: Here I am again with another chapter of Street fighters´.

Rei: You won't kill me right?

Tears from heaven: I'm afraid that I can't tell you that, but don't worry. I don't think my reviewers would like it if I did, and neither would Kai.

Kai: That's right miss.

Tears from heaven: Okay, well before I start with the fic I just wanna say THANK YOU everyone that reviewed my story! I love you all!!! Keep up with the RxR please! Now on with the story.

Warnings: This chapter will be rated R for violence, sex and some bad language.

Chapter four.

When Rei woke up he was lying on a bed, his hands where bounded to the bedposts so he couldn't move. It was dark in the room but Reis catlike eyes made it easy for him to see in the dark, to the right of the bed there was a drawer with a lamp on it and to the left of the bed there was a closet.

Suddenly the door creaked open and someone came in, the person stopped by the door so Rei couldn't see its face but from the smell he could tell that it was a male.

"Enjoying your stay?" the person asked and walked closer to him, his voice was rather familiar to the neko-jin but he couldn't quite place it. "Who are you? And what do you want from me?" Rei could hear the person chuckle and then the bed shifted which told him that his capturer had sat down beside him.

"You already know who I am, you just don't see it because you're afraid" when the person bent forward and stroke Reis cheek his eyes widened with shock. "Lee!" he hissed and tried to sit up. But the wraps around his wrists held him down. "And I think that you know what I want too" Lee said and smiled, "You" At that Reis eyes widened even more (if that's possible) and he hissed again.

Where Lee crazy? They where like brothers, Rei didn't want to have a relationship with him like that! It would never work couldn't Lee see that? But obviously he couldn't, he were too blind. "Lee, you can't. We can't have a relationship like that and you know it! I see you as my brother, nothing else!" Lee growled and then stood up glaring at his former leader. "Oh really. We'll see about that, when I'm done with you, you wont have a choice" and with that he left the room.

Reis P.O.V.

Man he has gone mad! ´ I thought and looked towards the door, which he had disappeared through just a few minutes before. How I was supposed to get out of there I didn't know, there was no chance that I could anyone from my team so I had to make it on my own. Why did he want to bee with me anyway? We have never been anything but friends and now he wants us to practically jump in bed together.

I looked up when the door opened once again and found him standing there staring at me like some kind of mad man. What did he want now? He had an evil smirk plastered over his face and was holding something in his hand. I didn't like this at all; if he decided to actually do something to me I didn't stand a chance to protect myself. The thought of him actually raping me was a bit frightening, but I would never admit it too him.

Slowly he took a step closer to the bed, that's when I realised that he was holding a needle in his hand. Smirking he swirled it around and plopped down beside me once again. "Hold still" he ordered as he took hold of my right arm and pressed the needle in. I hissed in pain and tried to pull my arm away but I couldn't. When the needle was empty he pulled it out and bent down to lick the blood away.

Now I was really worried, what if he was planning on raping me? What would I do, yell for help? That's when it dawned upon me that I didn't have a clue in the world where I was! How the hell was I going to get out of here? After a while the world started to spin or was I dreaming? What was that he gave me in that needle? Probably poison, it made me feel dizzy and I didn't know if I where still lying on the bed or if I was swirling around in space. Soon the dizziness subsided and I could finally see everything clear again.

"What have you done to me?" I mumbled slowly opening my eyes. "It's a poison that makes you weaker, if you haven't noticed yet you can't move an inch" To my fear I realised that he was right. When I tried to move my legs which where untied I realised that I couldn't, heck I didn't even have the strength to move my head to the side.

"Don't bee afraid kitty-cat, I wont hurt you…much" Lee whispered and trailed my face with the tips of his fingers. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine that it was Kai doing all these things to me, but to think of him made me even more desperate. God, how I wished I were out of here and back at home with the buys.

Kais P.O.V.

Once again I was walking on the beach, watching the waves washes up over the sand. My mind wandered back to a raven-haired boy with golden eyes, he was so beautiful. I know it's very un Kai like to think like that but I can't help it, I am helplessly in love with that damn neko-jin.

Suddenly I found myself standing in front of the abandoned warehouse where he told me about his feelings. To my surprise the door was locked and all the windows where closed and locked too. Tiredly I sank to the ground outside the warehouse and rested my back against the brick stonewall. I wonder what he's doing at the moment´ I thought closing my eyes thinking of my beloved neko-jin.

Was it possible for someone to not love him? I don't think so; he's just a pure angle with white fluffy wings. The picture of Rei as an angle plopped into my head and I fell asleep dreaming peaceful dreams about him.

Normal P.O.V.

Rei shivered when Lee's hands wandered down his body, caressing every curve and muscle in it. "Lee, please…stop," he mumbled. The other just ignored him and ripped his shirt of because the bindings where in the way so he couldn't pull it of properly. Reis eyes shot open when Lee's lips met his own in a small kiss, which soon deepened because Lee forced his tongue inside the neko-jins mouth.

"You'll like this Rei, I promise" Lee said and gently slid Reis pants down soon followed by his boxers, now the raven-haired boy was totally naked. Hungry eyes wandered over his body and Rei whimpered when Lee's hands ran down his stomach to his lower parts. After some time Lee stripped of his own clothes and lied on top of the now trembling boy, "Don't Lee, please" Rei tried to pray but if there was a god up there he surely didn't listened.

"I have to Rei. Can't let that Kai guy have the first round with you now can I?" And with that he pushed himself inside of the other boy. Rei tried to scream but he didn't have the power to even open his mouth, there was nothing he could do to stop this from happening. He felt as if he was being ripped apart when Lee started to move in and out of him.

Tears escaped his eyes and trickled down his face in small rivers. It hurt so much; all Rei wanted at that very moment was to be back in Kais safe arms, to hear him whisper softly in his ear and tell him that everything was going to be all right. "Don't like it kitty? Do you really think it would have been different with Kai? He probably just want to fuck you and then he'll leave you" Lee snickered a bit and kissed Reis rosy lips.

How long it took until it ended Rei didn't know, but when it finally did stop he was very grateful. The sheets of the bed was stained with some blood but Lee didn't seem to care, he just dressed himself up and covered Reis aching body with a blanket and then left the room without looking back once.

Kais P.O.V.

I woke up when the door to the warehouse suddenly was flung open only to see that Lee guy from Reis team run out. Suspiciously I stood up and walked inside the building, it was dark in there and it took some time for my eyes to get used to it. I stopped when I suddenly picked up a sound, it sounded like someone crying.

The noise was coming from a room at the other end of the room where I was now. What met my eyes when I opened the door to the room was shocking, there was Rei lying tied to a bed with only a blanket covering his body and he was crying. With lightening speed I was by his side and quickly undid the bindings, he didn't seem to be able to move so I lifted him up in my arms. "Baby, what happened?" I asked in a low whisper and wrapped the blanket tighter around his body. First then I noticed the blood on the sheets.

Had he been…raped? Just the thoughts of that made me so angry, how dared anyone even touch my neko-jin? He cuddled up against me and buried his face in the crook of my neck, his tears made my shirt slightly damp but that didn't bother me at all. "Kitten? Are you cold?" I asked because he was shivering in my arms, a small nod told me that he was.

I helped him to get dressed cause he still had some problems to move, and I have to say that he was beautiful! But I didn't have time to check him out at the very moment, stuff like that had to wait until later. When he was fully dressed I lifted him up in my arms (bridal style) and carried him outside. I started to think of places I could take him to cause I was pretty sure that he didn't want to go to his place. That left us only one possible choice left, my place. And that meant that the Sharks would see him and they sure as hell would like some answers.

Well, at least everyone except Tala who already knew about my feelings for Rei. Slowly I started to walk home, if you can call it _home_ that is. The neko-jin was fast asleep when we finally arrived at the house where my gang and me stayed. With a deep breath I opened the door and stepped inside with Rei still in my arms. "Hey Kai! You're finally back" Tala greeted as he walked up to me, when he saw whom I was carrying he stopped dead in his tracks. "What the hell are you doing!?" he hissed in a low voice so the others wouldn't hear us.

"You must be crazy if you take him here, the guys will kill him! And by the way, what has happen?"

"Tala, let me explain okay? I found him in the warehouse on the harbour; I think that he has been raped. I couldn't just leave him behind!" Tala nodded slowly eyeing the sleeping boy in my arms and then reached out a hand to gently stroke his face. Never in my life have I seen Tala Ivanov bee so gentle to anyone before.

His blue eyes held a concerned look in them when they met my own. "Soo you and the kitten here are together now, right?" I nodded, a small smile creeping onto my face at the thought of having him all to myself. My red-haired friend smiled at me, he actually seemed to be happy for us and to know that made me even happier. "Don't worry. I'll try to talk to them when they find out" he said before living the room we now where in. Suddenly his golden eyes fluttered open to gaze into my crimson eyes.

Lovingly I placed a kiss on his left temple and lay down next to him on my bed pulling the covers up over us. "Where are we?" he asked looking around and then settling his eyes on me. "At my place" he seemed to stiffen at me respond. "Calm down, they don't know you're here, except Tala but he's fine with it" He still looked around as if waiting for someone to jump him at any time. But then he settled down and concentrated on me again. He tensed when I slowly stroke his cheek he was probably still upset. "What happened back there? Did Lee hurt you?" I asked in my softest voice even if I already knew the answer.

Tears started to trickle down his face and I gently pulled him closer to me. Rei nodded and tucked his face in under my chin as he sobbed against my chest. "Kitten" I whispered when he had calmed down a bit, "Did he rape you?" My kitten shivers at that single word and then he nodded. That's whenImade my decision, I was going to kill Lee from the neko-jin clan!

Tears from heaven: So my sweet reviewers. Please tell me what you think!

Rei: I. Hate. Lee! (Turns to Lee) How could you?!

Lee: What? Blame her, it was she who made me do it! ( Points at me)

Kai: Lee, I am so gonna kill you for hurting my sweet little kitten!

Tears from heaven: Okay, well please review or you wont know what's gonna happen! Muhahahahaha....


	5. Chapter five

Tears from heaven: So, I have finally written another chapter. About time huh?

Rei: Yeah. About time.

Tears from heaven: Whatever! On with the story!

Chapter five.

Reis P.O.V.

When I awoke again it was quiet in the entire building. No one seemed to be awake. Kai was nowhere in site so I quietly slipped out of bed and tiptoed to the door. Peeking out I saw no one. Where was everyone? Usually when it was these quiet it only meant one thing. Something bad was going to happen when you least expected it.

Slowly I stepped out into the dark hallway. Still no one in site. This was starting to get scary! When I had managed to walk down the big stair, which led to the first floor I really started to worry. I mean I had expected to be seen as soon as I left my room.

Suddenly as I stepped into the room, which I presumed to be the kitchen, I felt a cold a cold hand on my shoulder. I whirled around and came face to face with cold lavender eyes. The guy held me in a tight death-grip and there was no chance for me to escape.

"What are you doing here _neko-jin_?" he asked digging his nails into my shoulders. He sounded as if he was really disgusted with me. And he probably was because of the look on his face.

"K-Kai b-brought me h-here" I stammered. He growled and slammed me up against the nearest wall.

"Don't lie to me kitty-cat" he hissed. Okay, I admit! I was really scared. I mean come on, I was just an innocent little neko-jin after all. Okay, maybe not innocent but anyway!

"Bryan, let him go!" I sighed in relief when I heard Kais voice from the door. The guy named Bryan growled again and then dropped me to the floor. I didn't dare to get up as long as he was still in the room.

"What is he doing here Hiwatari?" Bryan asked taking a step closer to Kai who didn't even flinch.

"I took him here" Kai answered.

Kais P.O.V.

I could see Bryan clenching his fists as I told him that. He was shook with rage where he stood.

"And sense when are we best friends with _neko-jins_?! Are you out of your mind Kai?! You are supposed to be our _smart_ leader and now you are leading our enemies straight to us!! How smart is that?!"

I just stood there watching him; I knew he wasn't finished yet. Of course I was right.

"And by the way. You took their LEADER! Now that fucking bitch now were we are!" Bryan shouted and pointed at Rei who where still on the floor. Okay, now he had crossed the line! No one called Rei a bitch and got away with it!

"Watch your mouth!" I yelled grabbing him by the collar and slammed him up against the wall. "Get out and stay out until you've calmed down" I hissed and let go of him. Angrily he stormed of and we all could here as he slammed the door on his way out.

"Bastard" I muttered as I walked over to Rei. He looked up at me with his big golden eyes.

"Sorry" he mumbled and scrambled of the floor. "For what?" I asked, gently stroking his cheek. "I should have stayed in the bedroom. If I hadn't walked out none of this would have happened"

"It wasn't your fault Rei. Bryan is always like that. Especially in early mornings" Rei sighed and took a few steps closer to me. It's unbelievable how we can have fallen in love this quickly! But I don't care as long as I have him by my side.

I wrapped my arms around him and held him closer. That's when I noticed that he was actually trembling. His slim body shook in my arms and he buried his face in my chest. He didn't want to look at me so I lifted him up so he was seated at the counter behind us.

Small crystal tears trickled down his cheeks and the sobs that escaped him made his body tremble. God, I hated to see him cry. It made my heart break! "What's wrong kitten?" Watery golden eyes locked with my own. "I j-just remembered y-yesterday" he whispered whipping his tears away. Gently I pulled him into my arms and hugged him tightly.

Talas P.O.V.

I watched as Kai pulled the neko-jin into his arms. They looked so perfect together like that. Like nothing could break them apart. The way Rei snuggled into Kais chest like that made me all warm inside. But still I couldn't help but wonder what had happen yesterday?

What could have happen that made Rei so sad and scared? Somehow I would find out.

Normal P.O.V.

When Reis sobs had subsided they left the room hand in hand.

"Come on Rei. I want to introduce you to the other guys" And with that he dragged the poor neko-jin into the room where everyone else were seated. Rei felt deeply embarrassed when everyone stared at him. Slowly Ozuma rose from his seat and walked over to Kai and Rei.

"Everybody, may I introduce Rei, the leader of the neko-jins. He is now counted as our friend" Kai said wrapping his arm around Reis waist. It was completely silent in the room until Ozuma spoke up.

"Our friend?" he asked looking at Rei and then turned his eyes back to Kai.

Kai nodded. "Well, hello then. My name is Ozuma, glad to have you with us" he said stretching his hand out to Rei. The neko-jin stared at the hand for a moment until he took it and shook it. Soon everyone had said hi to him. Not all of them where happy about it but Rei didn't care, he felt safe with Kais arms around his body. There was only one person that worried him. Bryan, the lavender-haired boy hadn't been seen sense he left.

Later when Kai and Rei lay on Kais bed the neko-jin rolled over to face Kai. The Russians crimson eyes fluttered open when he felt Reis fingers run down his chest. Kais hands ran into Reis black hair when the younger boy sat on top of him. Kai watched as his pink tongue flicked out to taste his chest.

Kais eyes were clouded with lust when he sat up and hungrily attacked Reis soft lips. Soon he had removed the nekos shirt and started at his pants. When Rei was seated in only his boxers on top of Kai the older boy flipped him over and started to kiss his neck.

But when the shark was to remove his boxers the neko-jin flinched and whimpered. Immediately Kai stopped what he was doing and rolled of the younger boy. Rei curled up against Kai and drew in a shaky breath.

"I c-can't Kai, I'm sorry" he whispered and bowed his head as if he was ashamed.

"It's okay Rei. I understand" Kai mumbled and placed a kiss on Reis lips.

He could wait; he could wait forever if he had to. Anything for Rei.

Tears from heaven: And there it is. Chapter five! I rock!

KaixRei: Please review? Or she won't continue the story!

Tears from heaven: That's right! Mwuhahahahahahhha!!!!!


	6. Chapter six

Tears from heaven: A big thanks to those who have reviewed my story! - Hope you'll enjoy reading chapter six of "Street fighters".

When Kai awoke the next morning Rei was nowhere in sight. The spot where he had been laying last night was now cold and Kai started to miss his body heat. Tiredly Kai stood up and stretched. Then he walked into the bathroom to take a shower. They didn't have much money but it was enough for them to afford showers and stuff like that.

After stripping of his boxers and shirt he stepped into the shower turning the water on. The hot spray collided with his body making him sigh in delight. That was one thing he enjoyed the most, his morning showers. It was soo relaxing and the water easily washed the tiredness away. He quickly washed his hair and massaged the body gel onto his body.

When he had washed everything away he turned the water of and stepped out of the shower while drying himself with a white fluffy towel. Then Kai dressed and walked down the stair to find Tala, Bryan and Ian sitting around the table eating what was left from yesterday. "Morning" Tala mumbled obviously not entirely awake.

Kai greeted them and after giving Bryan a dark look he walked over to the counter to make himself some coffee. "Have you guys seen Rei this morning?" Kai asked turning around to face the three boys. They all shook their heads no and continued with their breakfast. Weird. He must be around somewhere´ Kai thought gazing out the window.

Rei sighed and jumped down from the tree where he had been sitting while watching the sunrise. It was something special about sunrises just as it was something special about the sunset. He gaze turned up towards the sky, which was as blue as ever with only a few clouds dotting it.

His feet carried him away and soon he found himself staring out over the blue deeps of the sea. Why he always felt drawn to the sea whenever he was outside Rei didn't know. It just felt special. Just standing there made him happy and it made him forget about all his problems.

Slowly he started to walk again, along with the water. Ten minuets later he was back in the city walking down a small street, which led through some dark alleys. Suddenly his keen hearing picked up the sound of heavy boots against the asphalt somewhere behind him.

Casting a quick glance over his shoulder Rei saw two uniformed policemen following him. Shit! And I have nowhere to hide´ Rei yelled in his head. Cursing under his breath Rei started to run. The footsteps behind him also quickened and he realised that they were chasing him.

Rei took a sharp turn to the left and then to the right hoping to lose them in this labyrinth of alleyways.

But suddenly he turned the wrong way and skidded to a halt barely avoiding to collide with a brick stonewall in front of him. "Fuck! Just my luck!" he muttered as he turned around preparing to run.

But instead he was met by a fist, which collided with his jaw. The force of the punch made Rei drop to his knees. Before he had a chance to recover from the first punch someone kicked him in his stomach making him fall to the side.

"Well, look what we've got here," one of the policemen sneered. The other one smirked and pulled Rei up by his ponytail. "Fuck off," Rei growled and spat the man holding him in the face. That only received in him getting another blow to his head.

"Now what did you say?" the one who had been holding him asked. "F-fuck off," Rei repeated. "Your fucking whore! You're supposed to show us respect or else we might have to use force!" the same police yelled angrily kicking Rei in the stomach again.

Rei groaned in pain and coughed up some blood. "So, what do you think Jim? Should we punish him more for being so rude?" the police who had kicked him asked. "Sure Ben. Would you like to go first?" the one named Jim answered smirking evilly.

"Of course. It would be an honour." "Stand up bitch," he then growled and gave Rei a kick in his chest. Quite shakily the neko-jin rose from the ground whipping the blood from his mouth. Ben smirked and took a step closer to him licking his lips hungrily eyeing the young boy in front of him.

"Now be a good bitch and turn around. It will be easier that way." Growling he did as he was told disgusted with himself for letting them do this to him. Soon he felt two rough hands on his body stroking every inch of it. One of the hands started to travel lower and then slipped into Reis pants starting to rub him through his boxers.

Rei hated his body for reacting the way it did to the touches of the man. "Come on bitch, give it to me. I know you like it. This is what you do all the time isn't it? Letting your friends fuck you senseless," Ben mumbled biting down on Reis neck. The neko-jin hissed at him and started to struggle in an attempt to break free.

Kai started to walk faster when he heard shouts coming from an alleyway ahead from him. When he turned left he froze. The sight meeting his eyes was disgusting. Rei was forced to stand still by one policeman who had one arm wrapped around the nekos waist and his other hand was inside Reis pants slowly stroking him.

He could see the younger boy tremble and struggling to get free but nothing helped. In less than a sec Kai was in that alley almost breaking the legs on the other policeman, who was watching the pair, when he kicked at his knees causing him to fall to the ground. Then the shark leaped at the one holding Rei. The man instantly pushed Rei onto the ground and ran out of the alleyway.

Can't believe he's a cop. You could think he's a mouse, which just have seen a cat´ Kai thought and then remembered Rei. Quickly he knelt beside the neko-jin and pulled him into his arms. "Rei, you're good at getting into trouble" he whispered kissing Reis forehead. "And you're good at saving me" was the nekos quiet answer as he snuggled deeper into Kais warm chest.

"Come now. We have to get you back so I can check these wounds of yours" And with that Kai picked him up and started to walk back to his house.

Tala looked up as Kai came stumbling in through the door with the neko-jin in his arms. Raising one single red eyebrow he put down his book and stood up from the couch letting Kai place the younger teen there instead. "Do I even need to ask?"

Kai gave him a tired glare and went into the bathroom, which was connected to the living room. Soon he came back with a first aid kit in his hands. Sighing he sat down beside Rei and gently took of his shirt gasping slightly at the sight which greeted him.

Reis whole torso had cuts and bruises covering it. Hissing in pain, when Kai pressed a cloth with antiseptic on it, onto his open wounds Rei tried to move away. But Kai wouldn't let him. "Hold still Rei. I need to do this or else it will get infected" After he said that Rei lay back onto the couch letting the older boy dress his wounds.

"There all done" Kai said standing up from his position on the floor and walked into the bathroom to replace the first aid kit. Tala was leaning against the wall his arms crossed over his chest and a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "So, who beat you up kitty-cat?" Talas only answer was a cushion, which collided with his face.

"Aww, come on kitty-cat, you can tell me. I promise I won't laugh" he whined and pouted slightly. "It was the police! They where two and they thought it would be fun to play with a neko-jin and of course I had to be there right at that moment" At that point he stopped. The red-head was looking pretty shocked, his mouth was open forming an O and his eyes where open wide.

"Please Tala close your mouth and it's not nice to stare" Kais voice was heard from the doorway and Tala quickly closed his mouth. "I'm tired. Can we go upstairs?" Rei asked yawning. Kai nodded then lifted him up and left the room and Tala.

Upstairs Kai gently laid the half sleeping neko-jin on the bed and ran a hand through his raven locks. Why is everyone so mean to you? Oh you're so beautiful´ Kai thought. He couldn't help but letting his eyes wander down Reis body. He wanted him, he couldn't help it but he wanted him so bad.

Kai longed to feel Reis naked body against his own. He could imagine them moving together as one; the only thing that was heard was Reis soft moans. Kai cursed himself for thinking that. He wouldn't allow himself to think bout that when his kitten was hurt. But it would happen. Eventually.

Tears from heaven: So there goes chapter six! Please review and tell me what you think! -

Rei: Why am I acting so weak? And why is everyone beating me up? I mean, I could have taken Bryan down easily!

Bryan: Yeah right!

Kai: Stop hurting my kitten!! The next one who touches him will die!

Rei: My hero!

Tala: Well, RxR folks! Bye!


	7. Chapter seven

Tears from heaven: Now, here is chapter seven of Street fighters´. But before I'll start with the fic I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story! Thank you all a billion times!!!

Rei: She's really happy so please continue to RxR!!

Bryan: On with the fic!

Rei woke up a few hours later. He figured that he was alone, again, and slipped out of the bed stretching his aching muscles as he stood up. Then he left the room to go and look for Kai. But he didn't find him, instead he found Tala in the kitchen. The red-head was seated at one of the chairs around the table his arms resting on the table.

He looked up as the neko-jin quietly entered the room. "Looking for something?" he asked raising one red eyebrow in a questioning way. "Yeah. I was looking for Kai but I couldn't find him" Rei answered as he walked over to the counter. Easily he jumped up and sat on it facing Tala.

"He's out. Told me to look after you, especially with Bryan around"

"I can handle him. He just surprised me last time"

"Oh, really? Rei, you're hurt. I know 'cause I saw you earlier today! There is no way you could stand a fight against him in your condition!"

Rei looked away with a "Humph" and angrily crossed his arms over his chest. Tala sighed and turned his eyes away. "I'm not saying that you're a bad fighter, Rei. I just don't want you to get any more hurt. Plus, Kai would probably throw Bryan out, get mad at you for getting into trouble and most likely kill me for not looking after you good enough."

"Why do you care if I get hurt?"

"Because a friend of Kais is a friend of mine. But I believe you're more than friends, hmm?"

"Yeah, you could say that." A small blush was covering Reis face. At that moment Bryan decided to walk into the kitchen but stopped abruptly in the doorway to glare at Rei. This time the neko-jin only glared back and Tala had to keep himself from laughing at the shocked look on Bryans face. He was used to people cowering in fear when he glared at them.

Talas P.O.V.

I washed amused as the kitten glared straight back at Bryan. To my relief Bryan only shook his head as if he was bored and then took a seat across from me. Somehow Rei seemed better today, he just seemed stronger. That thought brought a smile onto my face Rei had always been strong. Something must have happened that made him forget it for a while. "What are you smiling at?"

I looked up as I heard Kais voice coming from the door. He stood there with his arms crossed (the usual Kai pose) one eyebrow raised. My answer for his question was a shrug. "Kai!" I heard Rei say as the neko jumped down from the counter and walked over to my leader. When they kissed I saw Bryan make a face and then he rose and left without a word. I guess he hadn't forgiven Kai for falling in love with Rei.

I wasn't angry; of course I had been chocked at first. I mean at first they hate each other with a passion and the next moment they are cuddling in the couch together! But I don't blame them; you can't help who your stupid hormones decide you should fall in love with.

Whatever! I'll just drop it there. Wonder what Bry is up to´ I thought my eyes scanning the area settling on the kissing couple by the door. I must admit that I was glad for them. They looked really good together. Still smiling I left the room and the two lovebirds.

Bryans P.O.V.

I slammed the front door shut after me as I left. God, to see them kissing like that just made me soo angry. I wasn't really angry with them, more at what they had. To be honest I didn't really have a problem with Rei. Sure he was a neko-jin and everything but I just couldn't help but like him. In a friendly way that is. Like as if he was my little brother or something. That thought made me laugh, something I rarely did.

All those thoughts started to give me a headache. Plus they made me confused too.

I had been walking pretty far when I finally stopped to stare out over the sea. (They go there often in this fic. Hope it doesn't bother you too much). Hearing soft footsteps behind me I turned slightly to gaze over my shoulder. It was Tala. Everytime I tried to sneak away he always followed me.

"What do you want Ivanov?" I asked, not really in a talking mood. He just stood there for a while, also gazing out over the blue deeps. Blue, like his eyes´ I couldn't stop the thought as it raced through my head. "Why is it so hard for you to accept Rei? I know we have always fought the neko-jins but I think it's better this way," he said not answering my question.

"It's not him" I answered sighing. Tala turned to look at me as I said that. "Then what is it?"

"It's…" I wasn't sure that I should tell him what I was feeling. I didn't even know what I was feeling at the moment, everything just made me so confused.

"It's what?" he pushed. For the first time ever I took my time really looking him over. Flaming red hair, two long bangs framing his face, a muscular upper body, slim waist and ice-blue eyes. Man, was he beautiful or what?! I couldn't take my eyes of him; he was actually beautiful and hot.

"Bryan?" Talas concerned voice pulled me back to reality and I gave him a small smile.

"It's nothing," I answered before I turned my back at him and started to walk away.

Normal P.O.V.

"Why is Bryan so mad at me?" Rei asked where he lay on the couch reading a book he had found under the couch. Kai looked over at him from his position on the windowsill and sighed slightly.

"I don't think he is actually mad at you kitten. Bryan is just so stubborn, I guess he just have a hard time accepting that our worst enemy is now our best friend, or lover in my case." Kai chuckled as Rei stuck his tongue out at the older boy.

"Don't worry, he'll cool of soon."

I hope so´ the neko-jin thought before going back to reading the book. He jumped slightly as he felt cold hands massage the base of his neck and soon his loud purring filled the room. Kai smiled at the sound and continued with his actions.

Both looked up when the front door opened and Bryan walked in closely followed by Tala. Without a word or even a look at them Bryan walked up the stair and disappeared into his room.

"Is he okay?" Kai asked staring towards the stair while talking to Tala. The red-haired teen nodded running a hand through his slightly tangled red hair. "I think so. He just need some time sort out his feelings." Rei folded the page in the book and then put it aside. The other two teens looked at him when he stood from the couch and headed for the staircase.

"Rei, where are you going?" Tala asked. "To talk to Bryan."

….…………. ……………… …………… ……………

Tears from heaven: Chapter seven is done! I'm sorry it is so short but I have some things I wanna ask you guys. So, do you guys want a lemon in the next chapter or should I wait? KaixRei of course! If you do please tell me.

And I just want to say that I'm sorry for making Rei appear weak. But after his meeting´ with Lee Rei started to doubt his strength and became weak and helpless. But don't worry folks, he will regain his strength and when he does he'll kick ass!!

Rei: Thank you! Hope I get strong soon.

Kai/Tala/Bryan: RxR every one! Bye!!


	8. Chapter eight

Tears from heaven: And here comes chapter eight! Enjoy and don't forget to RxR.

…………………………………………….

Rei quietly walked up the stairs and turned down the left corridor and stopped outside Bryan's room. He knocked at the door but no one answered. After a few seconds he knocked again, this time a bit louder than before. He lust barely managed to jump out of the way as the door was flung open and Bryan appeared in the doorway glaring at him. The Russian growled at him and narrowed his eyes dangerously but Rei didn't even flinch. Actually had he started to get used to Bryans glares and death threats so it didn't bother him that much.

"What do you want?" Bryan hissed through clenched teeth not wanting to bother with anyone at the moment. "Talk," Rei answered innocently giving the Russian his best kitty eyes. When the other didn't make a move he shrugged and walked passed him into the room. There wasn't much in it, just a bed pushed up against the far wall, a drawer beside it, a small lamp standing on top of the drawer and a small carpet on the floor. Just like the neko-jin clan the Sharks couldn't afford much. As the thought of his friends crossed his mind Rei shivered slightly, it wasn't that he didn't want so see his friends. No, it was because of Lee that he had waited this long to go back. They probably thought he was dead or something.

Rei was pulled out of his thoughts as Bryan cleared his throat. "You said you wanted to talk so talk."

"Nice room." Rei knew it was lame but he could not come up with anything better at the moment. Bryan snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, just like Kai always did. Guess they are rubbing of on each other´ the neko-jin thought smiling slightly. "Okay, lets go straight to the point then. I know you don't like me Bryan, and I don't blame you. You have no good reason to like or trust me just like I don't have any reasons to trust you eider. But I am willing to try for us to be friends, at least accept being in the same room as each other."

"So you're ready to put everything behind and start from the beginning? Just like that?" the Russian asked staring at him. The neko-jin only nodded praying for Bryan to accept the offer. It was quiet in the room for a long time; Rei had almost given up hope when the other suddenly spoke up. "Okay, I'm willing to give it a try. If you don't bother me I won't bother you. Deal?" For a moment Rei only stared at the outstretched hand before him. But then he came back to his senses and shook it gently, accepting it. Then he left the room and walked back downstairs. He was met by two curious teens looking at him with wide eyes. "What?" he asked when their stares started to become annoying. "You're alive," stated Tala as if it was some kind of miracle. Kai went over and gave his kitten a hug nuzzling his neck lovingly. "Of course I am. Bryan doesn't really bite as long you don't piss him of to much."

"What ever. Come now Rei you and I are going out for a while," said Kai leading the other over to the door. "Where are we going?"

"I believe you have some things to explain to your friends"

"Oh, come on! Not now, please Kai not today!"

"Yes today! Or else you're never going to do it. You just keep avoiding it"

Rei sighed and bowed his head mumbling under his breath. "Okay" he said following Kai out the door.

Quietly they started to walk down the street avoiding all people, as many as possible anyway.

Rei took them to the neko-jins hiding place in less than five minutes. Kai swallowed as he opened the door stepping inside moving so Kai could follow. It was deadly silent in the room, all eyes where resting on them. "Look! What did I tell you! He's a traitor!" It was Lee who yelled that. He was stood on top of a box pointing at them. A gasp was heard followed by a horrified scream.

"REI HOW COULD YOU!"

"Mariah please calm down and let me explain"

"I AM CALM!"

Rei sighed again taking a step towards the hysteric girl. Kai stayed by the door, which meant he was the one closest to the escape if they decided to attack. Mariah was fuming with rage, she obviously was pissed of and it was no a pretty sight.

"Mariah please let me explain."

"What is there to explain Rei! You were the one that taught us to stay away from people like HIM!" she angrily pointed a shaking finger at Kai and bared her fangs in anger.

"Yes, I know I taught you that, but I was wrong. Do you really want to live in a world where the only thing that matter is whether you kill or get killed? I know I don't. That's why we have decided to end this madness right now."

The pink-haired neko-jin stood with her fists clenched and her whole body shaking. Her burning eyes where fixed on Kai who calmly stood by the door observing the situation.

"So that's why you decided to throw your self in the arms of our enemy. Is that your payment to get peace? To let him fuck you? Man Rei, I thought you was stronger than that!"

Someone sneered from the back of the room and the next second Lee stepped out into the open glaring at Rei. His eyes wandered over to the shark and then back again.

"Lee," hissed Rei taking a step towards the other. Slowly he felt the fear creeping back into his body, making his limbs freeze and his whole being start to shake. But he angrily shook it of concentrating on the neko-jin in front of him. Okay, Lee had raped him but Rei had always been the stronger of the two and now he was going to prove it. Lee snickered when he saw the anger and fear fighting for dominance in Reis eyes.

"What's the matter Rei? Are you scared of me? I thought we were brothers. Wasn't that what you always kept on nagging about? How important brotherhood was? And you betrayed me, your closest brother, for him." Anger welled up in Kai when he heard the brown-haired neko-jin talk about Rei like that. Crimson eyes turned to Rei and he noticed that the tiger was shaking even if he tried to hide it. Swiftly he walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze of support.

"I'm here for you," he whispered in the raven-haired teens ear. "It was Lee, Lee raped me," whispered Rei back as his now burning golden eyes locked with Lees.

"You're not my brother Lee. Brothers don't rape each other!"

Several gasps could bee heard around the room as everyone turned their eyes upon the now fuming neko-jin. "How dare you accuse me for doing something like that! I would never do that! Especially not to you! I love you as a brother Rei nothing else!"

"Lets take this outside Lee, I don't want to break anything in here."

Soon everyone was standing outside watching the two neko-jins that was giving each others death glares. At this point Kai started to get worried. Rei hadn't healed completely after his last meeting with Lee and a fight wouldn't help much. "Rei!" he called making the raven-haired look over to him.

"Come here, I wanna talk to you." A slightly irritated neko came stomping over to him while ignoring Lees treating comments. "What is it Kai. I wanna beat him and I wanna beat him now!"

"I now. I just wanna tell you to be careful, you haven't recovered since that day and I just don't want you to get hurt." A small smile crept onto Reis face and he leaned up to give Kai a small peck on the lips. Lee pulled a disgusted face and looked like he was going to throw up any minute.

"Are you done yet? I don't wanna stand here all day."

Growling Rei walked back to the other and prepared himself for a fight, it would be tough but he wouldn't let that bastard get away with what he did. As time seemed to stop the crowd that was forming around the two became smaller. Without warning Lee launched himself at Rei who managed to dodge the attack. Because they had been training together as kids they knew each and every one of each other's moves, which wasn't leading anywhere. No one could get a hold of the other so the fight seemed to be standing still. Panting they stood there glaring at each other not moving an inch. That is until Kai stepped forward with a determined look in his eyes. Calmly he walked over to the raven-haired neko-jin to whisper in his ear. Nodding Rei stepped back and allowed Kai to take the place he had been standing in, Lee looked slightly surprised at the change of plans on Reis part. Kai took his time to prepare for the upcoming fight as he stretched and took of his jacket and shirt showing of his muscular chest and arms. Whispers went through the crowd as the two started to circle each other waiting for the right time t attack.

Just as the first time Lee attacked first. Kicks and punches were thrown but none of them was backing down. Kai hissed in pain when Lee managed to scratch his right upper arm. For revenge Kai kicked the neko-jin in the ribs and several cracks could be heard, Lee fell down on one knee clutching his ribcage. "Give up Lee, you don't stand a chance. You have at least four broken ribs. You can't fight with that," said Kai stopping in his attacks to look at the other who was still on the ground. Anger and embarrassment was showing in Lees yellow eyes when he turned them towards his enemy and then to Rei who was now standing by Kais side. "He's right Lee, you can't win," mumbled Rei staring at the fallen teen who he had once called brother. "You're pathetic Rei. You can't even stand up for your self. And you're not even a good fuck," the last part was hissed in a low tone for only Kai and Rei to hear before the hurt neko-jin struggled to stand up. "I swear I will get my revenge!" he yelled and then limped passed Kai and Rei. When he was beside the shark he stopped and spitted on the ground in front of him. But it looked as if Kai didn't notice that he was even beside him, he just kept on staring towards the sky.

When Lee was finally out of sight Rei turned towards the others in his gang. Mariah was still looking quite shocked and her hand was resting on Kevin's shoulder for support.

"Is it true?" the question was coming from Mariah and her yellow cat eyes rested on her leaders form. "Did he really rape you?"

"Yes, he did." Rei mumbled the answer in such a low voice that the others almost couldn't hear him. The pink-haired girl raised a hand to his cheek and lightly strokes it in a friendly way. "I'm sorry Rei. You were right about that bastard all the time but I never listened to you. I'm very sorry!"

Tears sprang to her eyes and she quickly withdrawn her hand to wipe them away.

"It's all right, I understand. You're my sister Mariah and I love you. Now you can all do whatever you want with your life, if you want to stay here than do so but I won't be living here anymore. I'm moving in with Kai and the sharks."

Kais arm sneaked around his slim waist as he said that and he rested his head on the Russians shoulder with a small sigh. Mariah nodded slowly her pink locks flying in the breeze.

"I think I'll be staying here for some time, then maybe I'll go look for a job. Who knows, people might have changed their minds when it comes to neko-jins," she said with a smile. The other neko-jins started to head back inside as rain started to fall from the dark sky.

After they had said bye to everyone Rei and Kai started to head back to the sharks place the rain soaking through their clothes. "So you really wanna stay with me then?"

Golden eyes looked up to meet with warm crimson ones. He nodded, black bangs flying around his face while some of his hair was plastered to his wet forehead. Kai suddenly stopped to pull Rei closer and placed a hot kiss on his rosy lips. "Good, then lets go home kitten."

Tears from heaven: There it's done. I am really sorry for the long update but my inspiration for writing suddenly disappeared for some time. But now it's back and I will try to update all my stories as soon as possible. Now please review all sweet readers out there-


End file.
